EP 1 202 885 B1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,619) describes a sensor arrangement having a mounting frame attachable to a vehicle window, a sensor housing attachable to the mounting frame, and a pair of lever-type clamps. Each clamp is a stamped metal part having a bent end section, an elastic middle section, and a retaining bracket end section. The bent end sections are movably inserted into respective pocket-shaped formations of the housing to pivotably connect the clamps to the housing. The retaining bracket end sections can be pressed against the spring tension of the elastic regions by respective pins on the mounting frame. The housing is thereby pressed against the window by spring pressure. The clamps respectively form a single arm lever by the linkages to the housing. Since the attachment of the clamps to the mounting frame results from the application of force by a corresponding section of the single arm lever, the assembly force that must be applied is relatively large.
A disadvantage is that the assembly force acts directly on the relatively complex molded clamps, which are relatively difficult to handle. Another disadvantage is that two clamps that must be separately assembled are required using this arrangement to achieve a uniform pressure of the housing against the window. Another disadvantage is that yoke springs, such as those used in the elastic middle sections of the clamps, have relatively stiff spring constants. This means that component tolerances that depend on the distances between components of the housing and the mounting frame have a significant influence on the spring force, so that the pressure of the housing against the window is difficult to adjust properly.